Bromance
by BatDarling
Summary: Lily learns just how close James and Sirius are... through song and dance. R.I.P. James and Lily (a day late). Song by Ryan Higa and Chester See. NOT a slash, though fangirls will definitely enjoy this.


Hello, lovelies! I know this is a day late, but I wanted to submit something in honor of James and Lily (even though this is more James and Sirius... I promise it's not slash! Unless you're a fangirl, then you're definitely going to see it that way). This idea has been in my head for a while now and was just begging to be written. Who am I to deny the little James and Sirius in my head :)

* * *

James landed on the ground, holding his broom proudly in the air as the cheers of the Gryffindors covered up his own. Sirius was the first to reach him, jumping in the air and wrapping his arms and legs around James hugging him tightly. Remus and Peter came close to cheer, clapping James roughly on the back, but they knew there was no way they'd get their hugs in until after Sirius. Lily reached the quartet next, trying to slip in and hug her (still fairly new) boyfriend. She was quite used to waiting, for as long as she'd known them Sirius and James had always put each other first.

* * *

Lily and James were sitting on the couch of the common room, she was trying to finish off her Potions essay but James apparently had other plans. He had been pestering her for the past hour trying to get her attention, which she had been denying with difficulty. Finally, she lay her quill down and turned toward him. Eagerly, James leaned in and kissed her, Lily laughing at his enthusiasm. Just then, the portrait burst open and Remus and Peter came running in out of breath.

"James! He's done it, he really did it!" Remus panted out of breath. James waved his hand, causing Lily to smile that he was finally putting her first.

"But, Snape…" Peter tried, even more out of breath. James faltered for a moment, causing Lily to question him, but his hand continued waving, Lily rewarding him with a deeper kiss.

"Regulus challenged him. There's four Slytherins going against Sirius." James sat up abruptly.

"Well why didn't you say so!" He jumped up, grabbing his wand from the table and racing off downstairs. "Where are they?" Lily glared at the two boys left, Remus shrugging in apology before hurrying after James.

* * *

Lily had convinced James to have a picnic with her out by the lake one Saturday morning. She was constantly on the alert for his friends, particularly Sirius, to come running up. Sure enough, after only having him to herself for two hours, the three boys came running over.

"Jem! There you are!" Sirius tackled James, causing them both to flop down on the ground. They rolled around a bit before helping each other stand up.

"Siri! I told you I'd be here!" Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"I remember that now." Sirius quickly hugged his friend. "I missed you so much, though." James easily hugged his friend back, Remus and Peter not reacting to their displays of affection at all.

"And I missed you!" James answered, which was the last straw. Lily stood up abruptly, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Why are you showing so much affection for each other? It's… weird." She shook her head. James and Sirius let go of each other and shared a curious glance.

"No." They said at the same time.

"I mean we're friends." Sirius answered.

"Best friends." James added. "It's like… oh, what is that word?"

"Oh, that one word!" Sirius snapped his fingers, pointing at James, the two concentrating on their thoughts. They took a deep breath, turning to face Lily, Remus, and Peter in time with each other.

"Brooooooooooooomaaaaaaaance." James belted out with his arms spread wide, surprising their audience. "Bro-o-o-mance." Sirius didn't miss a beat, moving his arms in beat with the music in their heads.

"It's like Dumbledore and Grindelwad, if I loved you more I might be gay." His words more spoken then sung, though easily fitting with whatever song they were creating. "And when I'm feeling down you know just what to say." The two jumped away from the crowd, running behind a nearby tree, hiding from view.

"You my homey." Sirius sang, poking his head out from one side.

"Homey!" James echoed, peeking out from the other side.

"Yeah, you know me."

"Know me!" They repeated their actions, though switching sides of the tree. The both took off running, the trio running to keep up, Lily being pulled along by the boys.

"And if you ever need a wingman I'd let any girl blow me…" Sirius placed his arm around Remus, who abruptly pushed him away with a laugh. "…off." He went back to James, dropping to one knee and pointing dramatically to him. "Cause you're more important than the rest. I confess, I'm a mess," He placed a hand over his eyes, James putting his hands over his mouth in fake shock. "If I'm not hanging with my BFF." James pulling him to his feet and singing with him as they said 'BFF'.

"You know it's true!" Sirius grabbed James' hand and swung himself out, leaning sideways only the hand holding him up. James twirled him in toward him as Sirius sang the next line. "You my male beau!"

"My beau!" James chorused, letting Sirius go as he jumped out.

"Now sing the chorus with me if you're feeling the same way too." James ran and jumped up on the wall surrounding the stone courtyard they were now near. He threw his arms in the air as he jumped, belting out and catching the attention of everyone in the courtyard.

"Bromance!" He helped pull Sirius up beside him. "Nothing really gay about it. Not that there's…" The two crouched down and pointed out at the crown in an arc simultaneously.

"Anything wrong with being gay." He sang as Sirius sang "Ga-a-a-ay." In the background.

"Bro-o-o-omance." James stood and pulled Sirius against him tightly. "Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it!" They jumped off and ran toward the pillars in the courtyard. Sirius jumped on top of one, crouching down and nodding his head in beat as James hugged the pillar tightly, making a snarling face. "I love you in the most heterosexual way."

Sirius jumped to his feet, still on the pillar, and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. "Hold me," He spread his arms wide. "To a promise that I'll be the kind of friend that in end will always keep you company." He jumped down, grabbing onto James' shoulder tightly. "Cause when the world gets tough,"

"Tough." James echoed, turning away from Sirius briefly to sing out to the crows that had gathered around them.

"And times get hard," James looked back to Sirius for this, turning to the audience against for his line.

"Hard."

"I will always love you." Lily's eye twitched and she took a step forward Sirius and James noticing. Sirius grabbed James' arm and quickly pulled him to the opposite end of the yard, having the crowd between them and Lily. "I'll be your bodyguard!" He shouted as they ran. "Cause you're my bestie!" James jumped up onto the bend behind them.

"Bestie!" Sirius jumped up to join him.

"And if you test me,"

"Test me!" James turned so his back was to Sirius and fell stiffly backwards. Sirius barely noticed, and turned at the last second to catch James.

"I'll prove it time and time again." He stood James back up. "I got your back until the end!" The two high-fived. They jumped down simultaneously. The crowd parting as they walked between them, Sirius with his spoken singing and James singing. They were leaning forward, waving their arms and getting into the song.

"A brother from another mother, never knew how much I loved ya,"

"Til I started singing this song." Sirius finished, crossing his arms and placing a hand on his chin. "Huh." He said. James stepped in front of him, kneeling down slightly as he once again threw his arms out.

"Bromance!" Sirius dropped to his knees and stuck his head out under James' arm.

"Bromance."

"Nothing really gay about it." James wrapped his arms around Sirius in a bear hug. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay." He added. The two jumped up and began running backward toward the entrance to the school. James waved his hand, beckoning someone over to him. Lily, thinking they were finally done, took a step forward. Remus and Peter nearly knocked her to the ground as they ran forward, rushing through the crowd toward them.

"Bro-o-o-mance." James sang out, Remus, Peter, and a few other guys from the crowd joining in. The Maruaders beckoned for more to join.

"Bromance." Remus belted out in his deeper voice.

"Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it!" James and Sirius lead the group of males through the halls, heading for the Great Hall. "I love you," He grabbed Sirius hands and they spun around in circles, still managing to move forward. "In the most heterosexual way." The girls followed behind, trying to keep up with the boys.

They made it into the Great Hall, which was full of people as it was only just after noon. James and Sirius jumped onto the nearest table while the group of men circled around them, keeping the girls at the edge of the circle. James dropped onto one knee, grabbing onto Sirius' hand.

"And now that I've told you how I feel…" He held one fist against his chest, looking down and scrunching up his face, the other hand holding Sirius', who was raising an eyebrow and making humorous faces at the crowd. "I hope you feel the same way too!" James stood up slowly, both stepping away from each other dramatically while still holding hands. "But if you don't, this song was just a joke." They turned to each other, giving overly dramatic laughs. They turned sharply to each other.

"But if you do…" James took a large step to be right in Sirius' face. "I love you." He held the last note out before the two jumped to the end of the table, both crouching down and getting in the faces' of the crowd, getting them just as pumped. "Bromance!"

"Bromance." Sirius added.

"Nothing really gay about it." Sirius shook his head, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Nothing gay!" Sirius sang, also singing in the background of James' words.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay." James winked as he pointed out to the most flamboyant boy in their year.

"Bro-o-o-omance!" James sang as they danced together, pumping their fists as they jumped and getting the crowd to join in.

"Bromance!"

"Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it!" Sirius jumped into James' arms, and he caught him, surprising everyone since he had been looking in the opposite direction. "I love you!"

"Love you!"

"In the most heterosexual way!" James dropped one arm, letting Sirius stand on his own, however he kept his other arm around his back, Sirius keeping his around his neck so they were just as close. They paused for a moment before James held up his free hand in the shape of half a heart.

"I love you, bro." James said in a hushed voice, the boys looking intensely at the audience as Sirius completed the heart with his own hand. The men broke into loud applause, the women only able to stare blankly at the boys. Lily's jaw was dropped in shock. James and Sirius, ever the performers, turned and took a deep bow.

Lily, much to her disbelief, started laughing. James and Sirius high-fived again and jumped off the table, the crowd parting for them as they praised themselves and strutted to the doors. Two boys ran to open them for them, James and Sirius nodding while still raising their egos, their arms slung over each other's shoulders. Remus and Peter quickly followed, laughing at their friends' antics. Just as they passed through the doors, James and Sirius looked over their shoulders.

"Yo, Lils!" Sirius called out, smirking at her. James gave her a loving smile.

"Come on!" He held out his other hand, all the girls turning to glare at Lily, fuming with jealousy as she walked through the others and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her. The five walked back out to the abandoned picnic spot, the boys now joining in for the food. James made sure he was sitting between Lily and Sirius, and turned to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, this is the best date I've ever been on." Lily gave a short laugh.

"I agree."

* * *

WHOO! I love this song! If you've never heard it, you NEED to! I'm serious, it's as fantastic as the singers. For those of you who, like me, spend too many hours on YouTube you might have heard of Ryan Higa and Chester See. These two lovely boys wrote and filmed this song titled Bromance. I picture James and Sirius' voices sounding very similar to theirs, James=Chester and Sirius=Ryan. Please watch the video; 1. because it's wonderful and 2. because it makes this story better, seeing as I borrowed some ideas from the video.

Link: (remove the stars) http*:/www*.youtube*.com*/watch?v=EJVt8kUAm9Q

Have a great day! 3

BatDarling.


End file.
